minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Minecraft Epic (Aftermath Minecraftia)
Chapter 1. Arrival. Steve sighed with relief. He had managed to get away from Earth as it was attacked by the Herons, strange bird-like creatures bent on destroying humanity. Only through sheer luck had he managed to rescue his friends, Lewis and Mary. That, and he managed to break into a secret facility, sneak past the guards with his friends, and steal one of the only 4 operational spaceships on Earth. The ship was well stocked with food and water, and now Steve faced a decision. What to do? He had no idea how to manually pilot the ship, and unfortunately it did not have very much fuel for flight. However, it did have a set of points locked into its navigation system, and an experimental warp drive. Steve judged that he could use the systems to warp to that point in space, but he had no idea what those points actually represented. But, as he knew that as he waited, the Herons might locate his ship. He made the choice. As he pressed the blue button and pulled the throttle, the ship began to vibrate. The vibrations built up in power until the space in front of the ship began to fold into itself. The ship immediately shot forward, entering the warp flux. Steve immediately lost all thought. After what seemed like eternity, the ship folded into existince at the cowordinates. Steve immediately awoke, and looked through the viewpoint. What he saw was a section of space that seemed to pull.... Suddenly, the ship shot forward again, continueing towards the vortex. Steve heard screams of dismay from Mary and Lewis. As he closed his eyes, he thought that this would be an awkward way to die, sucked into a black hole. As he felt a tug on his body, he wished he had stayed at Earth. But then, Steve opened his eyes, seeing... A planet! A lush green and blue planet. It seemed odly cubic however.. as was Steve. Steve looked at himself in wonder, for he appeared to be made of pixels! Along with the rest of his spaceship, and Lewis and Mary. But, he had more pressing problems. Given that his ship was heading straight for the cubic world, he thought best to scream. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " He then concentrated on how what to do.... "Eject supply pods? Yes or no." Steve replied yes to the electronic voice. The whole ship shuddered, then released a few hundred metallic pixelated pods towards the planet. As the pods dispersed through the atmosphere, the electronic voice spoke again to Steve. Lewis and Mary looked on as Steve gave the order to the ship ( perhaps a colony ship of some sort) to activate the escape pods. Metal mechanisms grinded and twisted throughout the ship as Lewis and Mary were sprayed with a cleansing gas, then grabbed with massive metal arms from the ceiling and shoved into two identical pods. As metal doors slammed behind them, the pods were ejected towards the planet. Steve then closed his eyes as he was sprayed with the gas and shoved into an escape pod. As Steve was ejected to the planet, he wondered what would become of him and his friends. Chapter 2. Minecraftia. Steve was shaken to the core as his pod smashed against the surface of the planet. The front of the pod fell off and Steve stepped out. He saw an amazing world... it was all cubic! Also, unfortunately, he only saw one escape pod.... Category:Fan stories Category:Fan storys